gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
If there were a Zombie Apocalypse, what weapon would you use?
If there were to be a Zombie Infection to spread across the world, what weapon would you choose to use? Jim Logan #Blunderbuss #Sawed-Off Shotgun #Mouser Pistol #AK-47 #Operator #MK -17 #M4 John Breasly (the zombie survivalist guy here :P) #Winchester #.22 #Revolver #Hatchet #Combat knife Parax #Parax's physical strength #Phoenix Shotgun #Combat knife #Hatchet #Explosive-rigged team-members who annoy me Eric 1. Crossbow 2. Ak-47 - Silenced 3. Dragon Sniper Rifle - Silenced 4. RPG 7 5. Obsidian Blade 6. AA-12 Fully automatic Shotgun-Silenced 7. 76MM Russian Hellcat Tank, to hold equipment and to barge through crowds David McMartin 1. Katana 2. Shotgun 3. Minigun 4. AK-47 5. Flamethrower Stpehen #Ultima Weapon Keyblade #The Master Sword #Biggoron's Sword #World Eater Blade #χ-blade Zel Marque #Wolverine Claws (THEY ACTUALLY SELL THEM, HOMIES!) #My 7-inch knife #Mr. T, Chuck Norris, Liam Neeson and Makarov and his army. #DEATH MACHINE, FOOLS (Chain Gun. Buy it at your local Walmart!) #Black Raptor00 from Xbox Live Pencil- #Nothing, I don't believe there will be one. :P Johnny Coaleaston #M4A1 w/ Acog Scope and Grenade Launcher #Riot Shield #Mini-Gun #RPG-7 #Mini-Uzi (hey, its powerful in Black Ops: Zombies... thats good enough source for me :P) Jeremiah Garland #Is this seriously a page? #Cat food #BNO butter Johnny Goldtimbers #Carbine, 5.56 mm, M4 #Ak-47 with mini chainsaw as bayonet #Suppressed Desert Eagle .44 #Advanced Combat Tactical Tomahawk Jack Pistol I have access to all the following stuff. #.22 (One that disassembles for easier carrying) #Revolver #Swiss Army Knife #Machete Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) #What weapon? I'll be with my friend Parax. or Jack Pistol xD Jason Shiprat # Makarov or Colt 1911 # AKM, AK47, or AK74u # M4/A1 Supressed with ACOG sight # Hunting Rifle # Katana Jeffrey Blasthawk #John Breasly's keen knowlage of this stuff #An RPG (in case im REALLY screwed) #A ladder (They cant climb) #Some sort of silenced thing #A fith weapon #a chainsaw SokkaZukoAang #Chuck Norris Christoper Ironshot #Pancor Jackhammer ( Only two prototypes made, Damn it! ) Proof that there was a gun like that - #Colt 45. M1911 #M16 #Antique Sabre ( Never know, could be useful! ) #Browning M1918 BAR Machine Gun #Hatchet #HMS Victory to sail >:D Lieutenant General Richard Venables *.303 Standard issue Rifle and Bayonet *Enfield Revolver *Grenades *M16 Assault Rifle *Attack Drone *And I'd Get a British Army Uniform with Gear. ---- -- 06:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Nick Sharkhayes Juggernaut M4a1 c4 semtex frag and rpg 7 Bill2222 *Godzilla The King of Monsters *King Ghidorah The King of Terror *MI34 Minigun *AH 64 - Apache Helicopter *Sikorsky MH- 53 Pave Low Copter Basil Brawlmonk 1. Nuclear Bombs 2. FN- 2000 Assult Rifle 3. Uzi Sub Machine Gun 4. Brown Bess smoothbore flintlock musket ( for fun ) 5. Grenade Gun 6. Nuclear Missles 7. Torpedos ( zombies who made it to a boat ) 8. Rocket Launcher 9. 8 Billion Attack Drones ( can be used in water ) 10. Magnum 11. Apache Hellicopter 12. Antique Cutlass ( usefull for cutting down trees to block a path ) 13. Hatchet 14. Shotgun 15. Pick Ax 16. AK -47 17. Slingshot That Shoots Flaming Rocks Jason Blademorgan 1 desert eagle pistol 2 M4 3 Shotgun 4 chainsaw 4 RPG BoogieMango RPG Javelin Tsar Bomba BFG 9000 Bruce Lee's Robotic Cadaver Countpr (Also a zombie survival fanatic) 1. MAYBE my Katana (I actually know how to properly use one and own my own sword set) I say maybe because they can be a bit on the impractical side. While the best katanas can in fact cut through bone, they require an extreme amount of skill, and my katanas are not traditionally made, so they may break after a few kills. 2. Swiss Army Knife 3. 2 sided utility hammer (good for impact damage as well as back spike good for getting into the brain without it getting stuck like a tomahawk blade would) 4. Glock semi automatic pistol (uses most common ammunition, very reliable, plenty of stopping power, doesn't kick too much) 5. Gas Mask (for protection, both from air-born viruses and from nuclear radiation (government will likely use nuclear force to stop zombies in later stages) 6. Crossbow - small, silent, can make your own arrows, can reuse arrows 7. Heavy jeans and thickest jacket I can find (zombie bite resistance), every inch of my body would be covered with thick clothing. Slappy #Sub machine-gun - Eat this, you zomble bastards. #Plenty of Pipe Bombs - Zombies are attracted to noise. #Molotov cocktails - Steak tonight? #A camping van - I dare you. Keep chasing me. #A suit - Gotta be comfy and focused when shooting them. #A handy hazmat - Knowing the government, I'll need this. Lord Andrew "YO Mamma was a BNO Member back in the day" Mallace What would I bring? *My BNO tape collection. *My BNO debit card (now defunct BUT STILL ON SALE) *My BNO wedding ring. *My BNO "Peoples Guide." *My BNO bath towellete. *My BNO flaslight. *I would actually bring none of these. I only need 1 thing to survive: My one and only, super fantansmic husband Jeremiah Garland, who gives me carrot juice and joy. Meep *Mike Pisnik as a human sheild *Josh's head as a homemade grenade *Awper sniper rifle Ishamel *Barret 50. Cal with Extra Mags *M4A1 With Acog.Sight and Extra Mags *Python *M1 Garand *Thomaspon *Frag Grenade *Double- Barrel Shotgun *Military Knife *AK-47 *M60 Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO